Wander of Wonder/Chapter Four
Chapter Four is the fourth issue of Wander of Wonder. Transcript Nix is seen on the ground with Rolf standing over him with a sword. *'Rolf:' It didn't have to be this way you know... you were like a brother to me. But no brother would stand against his own family. *'Nix:' No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! *'Rolf: '''No one "doesn't mean" to do something like that. Rolf raises his sword and seemingly stabs Nix with it, Nix screaming as he does. *'Maximus:' And cut! incredible, we're gonna get into that play for sure! *'Rolf:' Really? you think so? *'Nix:' Of course he does, we were awesome! *'Rolf: Yeah! We were! *'Maximus: '''So what're you two's opinion on the visit? *'Rolf: 'Oh, it is insane. There's no way this is a good idea. *'Maximus: 'Well if King Desmond thinks it's okay then I trust him. *'Nix: 'What're you guys talking about? *'Maximus: 'Right, you weren't there when it was announced. Tell me, do you know who Adrian Horner is? *'Nix: No? *'Rolf:' Nope! *'Maximus:' Wait, you don't know either? *'Rolf: '''I was only half paying attention. *'Maximus: Well Horner is the Duke of an island that's not too far away from us. He bought it after his mother died and left him her bottomless bank. Long story short, not everybody likes him, he probably doesn't like you, and he's coming here for dinner. *'''Nix: How bad is he? *'Maximus:' Picture your worst nightmare and multiply it by twenty. *'Rolf:' Oh, come on, nobody's that bad. *'Maximus:' Adrian is. And the worst part is that this meeting has to go well. *'Nix: '''What? why? *'Maximus: Adrian has a habit of... declaring war on anybody who makes him angry. One time he declared war on a tailor for making his shirt one size too big. *'''Nix: You’re bluffing. *'Maximus:' I wish I was... Nix rubs his chin for a minute as it cuts to later on in the day. Nix is still thinking while laying down on his bed. *'Jayna:' You know, I still can't believe they gave us our own room in the castle. I mean, I know it's been two weeks already but still, it's nuts. Jayna notices Nix is zoned out. *'Jayna:' Hey, are you listening to me?! *'Nix: '''Huh? oh, no, not really. Sorry Jayna, I've got other stuff on my mind right now. *'Jayna:' Why? *'Nix:' Do you know who Adrian Horner is? *'Jayna:' Yeah, he's coming to... oh, is that what you're thinking about? *'Nix:' Mmhm. I'm kinda worried that something's going to go wrong and he's gonna declare war on us. I don't wanna go to war! I’m too young for war. *'Jayna:' Well, this is usually the part where you say something that develops into a whole big thing so-- *'Nix: That's it! I'll eavesdrop on every conversation Adrian has to make sure everything goes right! *'''Jayna: Wow, didn't even have time to finish my sarcastic quip that time. It cuts to later that night where Desmond, Roselyn, Maximus, and Charlotte are standing outside the castle. Charlotte has a bow in her hair that she is attempting to take out but Roselyn lightly hits her hand to make her stop. *'Charlotte: '''I don't get why this is so important that I had to be here. *'Roselyn: It's important enough for everyone to be here *'Desmond: '''Yeah, we even invited our maid, Maria. Desmond points to an old turtle standing beside him. *'Maria: 'It's very nice to get out of the castle. A carriage being pulled by a horse-like creature rolls up to the castle and the door is opened by an actual horse. *'Horse: Announcing the arrival of Duke Adrian Horner of Horner Island. *'Adrian: '''Thank you, Frederick. Adrian begins to get up. This meer act causes loud noises to come from the carriage. He begins to get out, revealing himself to be an incredibly large elephant. He steps on something and looks down, revealing Nix being a human footstool. *'Adrian: Who on earth are you? *'''Nix: Hello Mr. Horner, my name is Nix. I'm, uh... currently stopping you from stepping into a dirty puddle. *'Adrian:' Oh... thank you. Adrian steps out, smashing Nix to the ground due to his weight as he does. * Nix: Ouch. * Jayna: You sure this is a good idea, man? * Nix: '''No but I really don't want to fight a war, Jayna. * '''Jayna: And I don’t want you to die. * Nix: '''I'll be fine. Probably. * '''Jayna: Probably? Nix gets up and runs after Adrian, completely ignoring Jayna. Adrian walks into the kitchen with Maria and Nix follows him, hiding behind a counter. *'Maria:' We have salads made of the purest of vegetables, burgers made from Kylbikers, and a single banana. Nobody knows what happened to the other ones. *'Adrian:' Do you have peanuts? *'Nix:' Peanuts! of course, he's an elephant! elephants love peanuts! we have to get him something with peanuts, Jayna! Nix runs off and is seen inside of a shop where he points to a candy bar and runs back to the castle. *'Jayna:' How are you not insanely tired? *'Nix: '''Huh... good question. Maybe I am. *'Jayna: You don't seem tired. *'Nix: '''Yeah, I guess not. Anyway! Nix runs into the castle and up to Adrian. *'Nix: 'Hello Mr. Horner! I got you this! Nix hands Adrian the candy bar. *'Adrian: 'Oh, uh... thank you. Adrian eats the candy bar and begins gasping for air. It suddenly cuts to an unspecified amount of time later where Adrian is drinking a green potion. *'Desmond: 'Is the potion helping, Adrian? *'Adrian: Luckily yes... *'Nix:' I cannot apologize enough, I am so sorry! I had no idea you were allergic to peanuts! can I help you with anything at all? do you need a glass of water? I'll go get you a glass of water. *'Adrian:' Least you could do... *'Nix:' I, uh... okay... Nix runs into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water before handing it to Adrian, who drinks it and instantly blows up like a balloon and begins floating. Nix turns the water bottle around, reading the label. *'Nix: '''Warning... may... may cause baloonafication... well... wonderful... It once again cuts to later on with Adrian existing a room, now back to normal. *'Desmond:' Sorry about that, Duke Horner. We'll do our best to make sure nothing else goes wrong. My daughter is currently making a cake for you so that should be nice... hopefully... *'Adrian:' Hopefully it doesn’t have peanuts or makes me blow up like a balloon. *'Desmond: Hopefully! Nix is seen sitting on a stool in the kitchen while Charlotte bakes the cake. Nix licks what's left of the cake batter off of the whisk with a very disappointed look on his face. * '''Nix: Why am I ruining everything? * Charlotte: Well, you did have good intentions... I guess. * Nix: Maybe I shouldn’t help... maybe I'm useless. * Charlotte: '''Oh come on, don't go that far. You're great! you're one of the nicest people I've ever met and no one can take that away from you. * '''Nix: Really? * Charlotte: '''Really! * '''Nix: '''Thanks, Princess Charlotte! * '''Charlotte: I'm gonna go do a few things while the cake's baking. Wanna come with? * Nix: Nah, I'm good here. * Charlotte: 'Suit yourself. Charlotte walks off and Nix gets off the stool, sitting behind the counter and throwing a ball against a wall. Two men, one a hyena and the other a panther, walk into the room and Nix overhears their conversation. *'Hyena: 'Run me by the plan one more time. *'Panther: 'We poison the cake, Desmond, Roselyn, and Charlotte eat it, and we get away with it scot-free. I mean, we're knights! nobody will suspect us! Nix covers his mouth in shock as the two men poison the cake before walking out of the room. A few seconds later, Charlotte reenters the room and checks on the cake. *'Charlotte: Ah, good, it's done! She takes it and once again walks out. *'Nix:' I need to make sure nobody eats that cake... I know how! He quickly chases after Charlotte. Charlotte walks up to Adrian and the others, showing them the cake. *'Charlotte:' Dessert is ser-- Nix suddenly runs in, grabbing the cake and running off with it. *'Nix:' I'm sorry but trust me when I say this is for your own good!! *'Adrian:' What the? The group begins chasing Nix, who is doing everything in his power to stop them. He jumps around the place, knocks things over to slow them down, slides under small gaps, and runs as fast as he can until he has nowhere else to go. He is standing in front of a pond and is surrounded by the others. Seeming no other option, he throws the cake into the pond. *'Charlotte: '''Nix, why'd you do that!? *'Desmond:' Nix, after all this I'm not even sure if you should be a squire anymore! *'Roselyn: You horrid rabbit! A fish-like creature floats to the top of the pond, dead. After this, a large number of other fish-like creatures also float to the top as a small portion of the water bubbles green before going back to normal. *'Charlotte: '''What the...? *'Desmond: Poison... *'Roselyn:' What!? someone tried to poison us?! *'Adrian: '''Who? *'Nix: I don't know their names but one's a panther and the other's a hyena. *'''Desmond: Damian and Robert? I know I haven't been on their good side as of late but I never thought they would do something like this! *'Nix:' You better ask them. *'Desmond: '''I think I should... thank you Nix, you saved our lives... It cuts to later on where Damian and Robert are seen locked in prison as Adrian gets ready to leave. His carriage rolls up. *'Roselyn: We're so sorry that today turned out so horrible, Duke Adrian, we-- *'''Adrian: What are you talking about? I loved today! *'Desmond, Roselyn, and Charlotte: '''You did? *'Nix:' Really? *'Adrian: Why of course I did! this was the best day of my life! thank you all for inviting me! Adrian walks off and Nix lets out a sigh of relief. *'''Nix: Man, that was a close one... *'Roselyn: '''I know, I was terrified that entire time. *'Nix: Really? *'''Desmond: Of course, the man went to war with a tailor! Adrian enters his carriage and it takes off. Inside of it, Adrian begins eating chocolates. *'Adrian: '''Hm... we're almost out of chocolates. Frederick, stop by the shops on our way back home. *'Fredrick:' Yes, sir. So, tell me, sir. Did the assassins succeed? *'Adrian: No, but there's always next time... there's always next time... *'Frederick: '''Tell me, sir, why exactly did you try to kill the royal family? *'Adrian: It's all a part of the plan, Frederick. And trust me when I say that when this is all over I will be a very... happy man... and you'll be there alongside me. Did you get the chocolate? *'Frederick:' On my way, sir. Frederick leaves the carriage as Adrian stares out the carriage window, looking at the meadow around him, sinisterly smiling.